Familia Perfeita
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Depois de uma briga com seu marido, Ginny vai pra toca e descobre que sua visão de família perfeita, estava totalmente deturpada. Primeiro desafio do PSF Tournament! Arthur/Molly - Ron/Harry/Bill - Jorge/Fred - Snape/Blaise - Draco/Ginny.


**Time**: Kinky

**Autor**: Nanda W. Malfoy

**Beta**: Arashi Kaminari

**Par/Personagem**: Arthur/Molly, Ron/Harry/Bill, Snape/Blaise, Fred/Jorge, Draco/Gina.

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Nº palavras**: 3159

**Resumo**: Depois de uma briga com seu marido, Ginny vai pra toca e descobri que sua visão de família perfeita, estava totalmente deturpada.

**Disclaimer**: Nada aqui me pertence, é tudinho da tia Jô, mas bem que eu queria o Draco e o Harry pra mim. Ela não sabe aproveita-los

**Avisos**: cenas de incesto e uma putaria básica.

**Notas**: concordo com o Marck, as mods são loucas!!

**Desafio**: Anos depois da morte de Molly Weasley, Ginny encontra num armário velho, diários secretos de sua mãe. E acaba descobrindo coisas sobre sua família que deixaria qualquer um de cabelo em pé. Precisa ter, separadamente, um caso de incesto, dois irmãos dividindo um homem, Arthur vestido de mulher e alguém apaixonado por Snape.

**Bônus**: +1 ponto se Ron estiver envolvido em algum dos casos.

**Restrição**: Ginny não pode sequer desconfiar de nenhum dos casos.

...

Ginny Weasley estava sentada ao pé da lareira com uma taça de vinho em mãos. Havia brigado com seu marido mais uma vez. Ela era casada com Draco Malfoy. Namoravam desde que Draco fora morar em Grimmauld Place, junto com Snape, após serem descobertos como espiões da ordem.

Assim que acabou a guerra, eles resolveram se casar – para desespero de Ron, que nem por toda glória do mundo aceitava um Malfoy na família.

Como sempre após uma briga com o marido, Ginny se refugiava na toca. Ninguém morava lá, desde a morte da Sra. Weasley cinco anos atrás. Arthur resolveu se mudar. Não agüentaria sentir a presença de sua esposa em todo canto da Toca e os filhos, ou estavam casados ou morando sozinhos. Mas eles nunca se desfariam da casa; o lugar onde foram criados, onde foram felizes.

A ruiva bebeu mais um gole de seu vinho; sentada no chão, recostada ao sofá que ficava de frente à lareira da sala da Toca. Folheava uma revista, sem prestar realmente atenção a ela. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por sua face. Jogou a revista longe e limpou o rosto com as costas da mão.

– Eu não vou chorar por você, Draco Malfoy. – disse em voz alta, como se ele pudesse realmente escutá-la. – Você vai ter que implorar, se me quiser de volta! – continuou gritando e arremessou a taça na parede.

Os dois se amavam, mas suas opiniões eram muito diferentes. Isso os levava sempre a brigas que não duravam muito e sempre acabavam na cama – onde se entendiam melhor. O loiro nunca foi muito bem aceito na família e ele não se esforçava nem um pouco pra isso. Sempre o dizia para Ginny em suas infinitas discussões. Mas daquela vez, ele passara dos limites; dizendo coisas horríveis sobre sua família, principalmente sobre seu pai. Coisa que ela sabia que não eram verdades. Sabia que sua família era perfeita. Pelo menos até a morte de sua mãe.

Deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos para impedir que mais lágrimas fossem derramadas. Com isso, parte da briga de horas atrás veio à sua mente.

i–_ Sua família não é perfeita, Ginny. Seu pai não é perfeito. Seus irmãos não são perfeitos. Então, não venha me dizer como eu devo agir com eles. Eu já deixei bem claro, várias vezes, que o único membro da enorme família de coelhos a qual você faz parte que me interessa é você._

– _Não venha falar mal da minha família, Draco! É você quem tem um pai preso em Azkaban e uma mãe louca internada no St. Mungus. _– _assim que terminou, a ruiva levou a mão à boca, arrependida de suas últimas palavras. – Desculpe, eu... Eu não queria ter dito isso._

– _Não peça desculpas, Weasley. Afinal, você está certa. Meu pai está preso em Azkaban e minha mãe, louca. Mas ao menos, eu admito que ninguém é perfeito, ao contrário de você, que acha que possui a melhor família do mundo e não sabe a metade do que sei sobre ela._

– _Do que você está falando?_

– _Esqueça. Continue vivendo em seu mundinho cor-de-rosa; eu vou sair. _– _disse o marido, com os olhos estreitos e a face corada em fúria._

– _Você não vai para lugar algum, Malfoy. A casa é sua. Eu vou para a Toca e até que você retire tudo o que disse, e se comprometa a se comportar com minha família, eu não volto a pôr os pés nesta casa _–_ saiu batendo pé em direção ao quarto e deu uma forte batida na porta. Draco sentiu o chão do apartamento tremer._

– _ENTÃO PODE SE DESPEDIR DESSE APARTAMENTO, PORQUE EU NUNCA VOU RETIRAR O QUE DISSE. E NEM QUERO SABER DESSE BANDO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE FAMÍLIA. – o ex-sonserino respondeu com um berro, para logo em seguida sair porta afora._/i

Ginny resolveu que não pensaria mais no marido – pelo menos, não naquela noite. Iria ao quarto de sua mãe. Gostava de ficar revendo os álbuns de fotos da família. Subiu para o aposento que era de seus pais e encontrou tudo como era antes da morte de sua mãe.

– Onde será que estão? – perguntou-se, enquanto remexia nas gavetas.

Encontrou-os em um velho armário que ficava próximo da cama de seus pais. Tirou todos de dentro do móvel e sentou-se no chão para vê-los. Após várias e várias fotos suas de quando era criança, de seus irmãos e de seus pais; bebeu mais duas taças de vinho e decidiu guardar os álbuns e dormir. Afinal, trabalharia no dia seguinte e chegar com os olhos inchados e olheiras não era uma boa opção.

Quando foi guardá-los, notou uma pequena abertura na parte inferior do armário. Olhou mais de perto e notou que ali havia um fundo falso. Rapidamente colocou os álbuns de lado e se pôs a tirar a madeira do lugar, para encontrar dois cadernos de capa dura na cor preta. Identificou como sendo um diário, na verdade, dois deles. Ficou na dúvida se pegava ou não, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto e ela retirou os dois diários do fundo falso do velho armário de sua mãe.

Colocou os álbuns onde estavam antes e saiu em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Sentou-se na cama e pegou o primeiro diário para ler. Percebeu pelas páginas amareladas que ele era muito antigo. Abriu-o a esmo e viu a letra perfeita de sua mãe.

Passou um bom tempo lendo o primeiro, que começava na época em que sua mãe era solteira e ia até quando Bill havia entrado em Hogwarts. Riu de como seu pai chegou a sua mãe a pedindo em namoro, como ficou contente com o casamento e a chegada dos filhos. Pulou algumas partes íntimas da vida de sua mãe com seu pai – que eram muito bem detalhadas. Informação demais para seu próprio mal.

Sua mãe sempre narrava tudo de forma muito descritiva. Ela poderia ter sido uma boa escritora, em sua opinião.

Após tomar um banho e pôr sua camisola, sentou em sua cama com as costas apoiadas na parede. Com o edredom lhe cobrindo metade do corpo, pegou o outro diário para ler.

Leu várias páginas. Seus olhos já estavam começando a pesar e quando ela ia deixar o diário de lado e se render ao sono, uma parte lhe chamou atenção.

i_11 de novembro de 1998._

_Já tem um tempo que não escrevo aqui. Um mês para ser precisa. Tenho muito que relatar._

_Arthur me fez uma proposta _–_ que na hora me deu raiva _–,_ mas depois de muito conversar, a idéia pareceu me agradar um pouco._

_Nossa relação estava muito fria e desgastada. Isso é normal e acontece bastante com pessoas que estão juntas há muito tempo. Mas, nós não queríamos isso; eu não queria ter que dormir sem ter nem um beijo de meu marido, de não fazer mais sexo com ele, e isso, já estava acontecendo com muita freqüência._

_Ele então me falou de um lugar chamado __Crosswing _–_ onde casais__ interagiam com outros casais. Coisa dos trouxas; conhecido como_/i swing_. _i_Só que no caso dos bruxos, as trocas de casais aconteciam também com pessoas do mesmo sexo. Bruxos não têm esse tipo de preconceito que os trouxas possuem._

_Depois de conversarmos bastante, decidimos tentar_. /i

Ginny se engasgou com a própria saliva e fechou o diário em um impulso.

– Minha nossa! – ficou envergonhada de ler aquilo, mas sua curiosidade gritou e ela voltou a abrir o diário e se pôs a ler.

i_Nós começamos a freqüentar o local, mas não tínhamos coragem de ir até o fim._

_Fomos três vezes e nessas três vezes ficamos apenas bebendo no bar. No terceiro dia, eu vi uma cena que me fez tremer: meus dois filhos, Ron e Bill, se agarravam com ninguém menos do que Harry Potter. Beijavam-se e se apalpavam, enquanto entravam em um dos quartos do local._

_Ainda bem que Arthur estava de costas, pagando a conta do bar e não viu a cena. Eu fiquei paralisada durante um bom tempo, só me movi quando Arthur me chamou pra ir embora. Fomos pra casa e cada um deitou em seu lado da cama. Ele logo pegou no sono, mas eu não consegui pregar os olhos uma só vez durante toda a noite. As imagens de Ron e Bill se esfregando em Harry não saíam de minha cabeça. Mas à medida que a noite passava, eu conseguia ver melhor as coisas._

_Eles eram jovens, sadios e bonitos, por que não se divertirem? Sei que parece estranho uma mãe aceitar algo desse tipo tão facilmente, mas acho que tudo que uma mãe quer é ver seu filho feliz. E, por Merlin, como eles pareciam felizes naquela hora. _

_Dois irmãos juntos parecem uma coisa bizarra, apesar de antigamente haver muitos casamentos entre parentes. Até mesmo entre irmãos. E quem nunca reparou na relação de Fred e George?_ /i

– Relação? Fred e George? Minha nossa! Em que mundo eu vivia? Como eu nunca reparei nessas coisas!? – as pontas dos dedos estavam brancas de tão forte que segurava o diário. Apesar de chocada com tais revelações, a caçula dos Weasley não conseguia parar de ler.

i_Uma vez mandei Fred e George limparem a garagem onde Arthur guardava aquele bendito carro voador dele. Foi logo após eles abandonarem Hogwarts. Como eles estavam demorando demais e eu já ia servir o almoço, resolvi chamá-los. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando peguei George com as calças arriadas e Fred de joelhos com a boca naquilo do George?_

_Não me contive e soltei um grito, que fez com que eles se soltassem imediatamente e me olhassem assustados. Eu simplesmente virei as costas e voltei para dentro de casa. Nunca tocamos nesse assunto_. /i

Ao terminar de ler o parágrafo, Ginny soltou a respiração que nem sabia que havia prendido.

– Merlin, me amarrota que eu estou passada! Fred e George se pegando? Por isso que eles nunca ficam com ninguém a sério, que morrem de ciúmes um do outro... Como eu sou ingênua! Merlin! – virou a página do diário e continuou a leitura. Pulou algumas partes em que sua mãe falava de amenidades, coisinhas sem importância. Voltou a prestar atenção, quando viu que sua mãe voltara a relatar sobre o tal i_swing_/i.

i_Arthur e eu combinamos de voltar no __Crosswing__. E dessa vez faríamos o que tinha que ser feito._ /i

– Eu não quero ler isso! Não quero ler isso! – Ginny repetia como um mantra, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos das páginas do diário.

i_Assim que chegamos, eu pensei: "Não é possível que todos tenham pensado como nós"._

_Severus Snape estava sentado no bar com seu namorado, Blaise Zabini. Quando iria tentar disfarçar e dar a volta, eles nos viram. Aproximamo-nos do casal; Arthur com um imenso sorriso no rosto e eu, totalmente envergonhada._

_Vou tentar colocar aqui, nesse diário, como foi que tudo aconteceu a partir daí. Talvez não lembre bem as palavras exatas, mas com certeza lembro de muita coisa dessa noite._ /i

– Oh, minha nossa! – levou à mão a boca, tapando-a, enquanto voltando a fixar os olhos na página.

i–_ Severus, que surpresa te encontrar aqui! _– _Arthur disse, estendendo a mão para Snape._

– _Costumo freqüentar esse lugar com Blaise há tempos; nunca te vi por aqui. – respondeu Snape, que apertou a mão do meu marido e, logo em seguida, virou para mim e também me cumprimentou com um aperto de mão._

_Eu disse um 'oi' super envergonhado para o Blaise (estava parecendo uma adolescente boba e tímida), que retribuiu meu cumprimento com um sorriso estonteante. A partir daquele dia, eu soube o porquê de Snape ter mudado tanto desde que começou a namorar o rapaz. Ele era realmente lindo e atraente._

– _Na verdade Severus, eu comecei a vir aqui há pouco tempo com Molly._

– _Vocês já têm um casal fixo?_ –_ Blaise indagou. Arthur e eu nos olhamos sem entender muito. Percebendo nosso acanhamento, o rapaz explicou melhor._

– _A maioria das pessoas que vêm aqui, já tem um casal que sempre costuma trocar, entende?_

– _Ah, sim claro. _–_ eu respondi sem graça._

– _Nós ainda não nos relacionamos com ninguém. _– _comentou Arthur e eu resolvi aproveitar que eles pareciam freqüentar bastante o local para fazer algumas perguntas._

– _Arthur e eu já somos casados há muito tempo e viemos aqui experimentar coisas novas. Mas vocês namoram há tão pouco tempo... Vocês não têm ciúmes de ficar com outras pessoas? Eu me preocupo com isso; de na hora não conseguir ver meu marido nos braços de outra pessoa._

_Apesar de saber que estava sendo um pouco indiscreta, não me arrependi de ter feito a pergunta _–_ mesmo sob o olhar cortante de Snape. Já Zabini não se importou em me esclarecer. Sempre com aquele sorriso e agarrado a Severus._

– _Bem, Sra. Weasley, apesar de ser muito apaixonado pelo Sev, eu não sinto ciúmes. Sei que ele me ama, assim como ele sabe que eu o amo. Tudo isso é muito excitante e só renova nossa relação, não é Sev?_

– _Sim, claro. _– _Snape respondeu secamente, como sempre. Mas eu já estava mais do que acostumada com ele para me importar com as máscaras que ele carregava. _–_ Nossos acompanhantes chegaram. Temos que ir. _– _completou Snape, que logo se levantou e foi seguido por um eufórico Blaise, que nos deu um tchauzinho com a mão. Com Snape seguiu em direção a dois rapazes loiros, que os aguardavam na porta de um dos quartos._

_Ficamos Arthur e eu olhando na direção que eles foram, quando de repente Blaise se aproximou do ouvido de Snape e cochichou algo, para logo em seguida voltar para o nosso lado._

– _Sr. Weasley, peço desculpa se parecer um tanto atrevido, mas percebi que vocês dois estão nervosos e acanhados aqui. Então, eu gostaria de apresentar um casal muito legal que o Sev e eu conhecemos em uma de nossas primeiras visitas ao __Crosswing__. E como eles também estão aqui no bar, sem nenhum outro casal que os acompanhe, gostaria que se conhecessem._

_Concordamos, afinal, já estava mais do que na hora. Ele nos levou até o casal e fez as devidas apresentações. Antes de voltar para Snape _– _que o esperava com um imenso bico _–_, ele chamou Arthur em um canto e lhe entregou uma sacola que tirou de dentro da mochila que carregava. Vi que meu marido corou profundamente com o que o rapaz lhe falou, mas logo ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e se juntou a nós, enquanto Zabini voltava para seu namorado._

_Tomamos uma bebida juntos e conversamos um pouco. Eles eram pessoas bem legais ao que parecia e, apesar do meu constrangimento, resolvi encarar aquela. O casal se chamava Denis e Alexia Clifford. Deveriam ter nossa idade, aparentemente. Em um determinado momento de nossa conversa, Denis perguntou ao Arthur, se Zabini havia explicado tudo._

_Eu não entendi, mas fiquei calma com o sorriso de Alexia _–_ que parecia me tranqüilizar. Arthur me pediu licença e saiu com Denis. Não demorou muito e eles voltaram. Eu não estava preparada pra ver aquilo e a única coisa que fiz naquele momento, foi rir muito da cena. Ambos estavam trajando um vestido de couro preto, bem curto, com uma meia arrastão preta e salto alto na mesma cor. Traziam um chicote em uma mão e uma algema na outra._ /i

Ginny não se agüentou e começou a rir só de imaginar seu pai, um homem tão sério, vestido como uma mulher e com chicote e algemas nas mãos. Mas controlou-se e voltou à leitura.

i_Arthur estava muito vermelho, muito envergonhado, mas só eu ria da cena. As pessoas ao redor pareciam nem ligar. Isso provavelmente era normal por ali. Alexia segurou a minha mão e me olhou direta e seriamente, o que fez com que eu parasse um pouco com o riso._

– _Molly, querida, assim você vai assustar seu marido e não é isso que queremos, certo? _–_ ela perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta e continuou falando. – Isso faz parte de uma fantasia que vai deixar vocês dois loucos. Então, vamos logo para nosso quarto. _– _ainda segurando minha mão, ela me levou para um dos quartos. Logo fomos seguidas por nossos maridos._ /i

Ginny olhava para o diário sem acreditar em tudo que lera. Ainda havia relatos detalhados de tudo que havia acontecido dentro do quarto e em muitas outras noites. Mas ela não tinha estômago para aquilo. Fechou o diário e o colocou na cabeceira da cama, junto com o outro que continha relatos tão inocentes.

Tentou dormir, mas nem por um milagre divino ela conseguiria pregar os olhos naquela noite. Sua família, que ela considerava perfeita, era totalmente bizarra: Fred e George se pegavam em garagens e afins; Bill e Ron participavam de _swing_ junto com seu amigo Harry Potter; seus pais... Era melhor nem pensar em seus pais, pois a imagem que sua mente produziu de seu pai vestido de mulher nunca mais sairia de sua cabeça.

Depois de muito virar para lá e para cá na cama, pensar em tudo que havia lido, em tudo que havia ficado sabendo sobre sua família, não agüentou mais ficar ali. Levantou-se e, de camisola mesmo, jogou um pouco de pó de flu na lareira. Disse o endereço de seu apartamento e em poucos segundos estava em sua sala.

Caminhou até seu quarto e encontrou o marido dormindo na cama deles. Draco estava de bruços e com ambas as mãos debaixo do travesseiro. Seus cabelos muito loiros e sua face serena lhe davam ar de anjo.

A ruiva sorriu e deitou ao lado do homem, abraçando-o por trás.

– Ginny, é você? – pergunto o loiro sonolento.

– Sim, meu amor. Sou eu. – abraçou-o ainda com mais força e não viu o homem franzir a testa em preocupação. Ele se soltou um pouco de seu abraço e virou-se para ela. – O que houve, Ginny? – perguntou, enquanto acariciava os fios vermelhos dos cabelos da esposa.

– Nada demais, meu amor. Eu só quero que você me perdoe por tudo o que eu disse. – falou a ruiva, com cara de cachorro-que-caiu-da-mudança.

– Eu também quero te pedir...

– Não, Draco! Você não tem nada do que se desculpar. Sou eu quem tem que crescer e deixar de acreditar em contos de fadas. Ninguém é perfeito, agora eu sei. Mas nosso amor não muda em nada por isso e eu aceito você e toda minha família bizarra do jeitinho que são.

– Você... Você não... Você sabe? – Draco indagou, assustado com a possibilidade de sua esposa surtar com tudo que sabia sobre a grande família Weasley.

– Sim, eu sei de tudo e eu nem quero saber como você sabe de tudo, Draco. – disse Ginny, levantando a sobrancelha numa digna imitação do loiro.

– Bem, você sabe, meu padrinho namora o Blaise e eles... Bem, eles me contaram umas coisas. – comentou, enquanto passava as mãos nos sedosos fios totalmente embaraçados da cabeça da mulher.

– Esqueça isso, amor. Não vamos mais falar nesse assunto. Essa noite, eu quero curtir você, só você e eu.

Ginny Weasley agora sabia que não existia família, nem ninguém perfeito.

Mas estava feliz assim.

Fim.

...

_**N/A: Essa fic foi feita correndo para o primeiro desafio do PSf Tournament.**_

_**Não é o meu estilo de fic, mas... tudo pelos pontos. Go Go Kinky!!**_

_**Reviews.**_


End file.
